


love like winter

by DJ_Rocca_87



Series: Seasons [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Rocca_87/pseuds/DJ_Rocca_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>temptations grow as temperatures drop...</p>
            </blockquote>





	love like winter

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I do not own the characters. I'm just having fun with a ship I wouldn't mind seeing.  
> Rating: PG-13 (language, suggestiveness, slightly flowers in the attic vibes from The Snarts)  
> Beta: the wonderful craftysquidz of tumblr  
> Dedication: to theblackwook, just because.  
> Ship: Hart (Henry/Lisa), Goldenvibe (Hints at Lisa/Cisco)  
> Also Note: originally the summary was going to be simply 'Tis the season to gather and traumatize your loved ones...'

The mall was crowded and Christmas music was blaring at an almost too loud volume. Caitlin shifted her bags to one hand and her purse to the other as she, Clarissa and Martin Stein attempted to exit the store. Clarissa was happy to be shopping with her, Martin was going for support. The Steins celebrated Hanukkah but were all too happy to join her. After all, it was her first Christmas as a widow.

She and Clarissa were discussing where to go next when she heard Martin let out a happy ‘oh’! Looking up she saw Henry Allen heading their way, huge smile on his face. 

“Henry, you are a sight for sore eyes! How are you?” Martin said, clearly relieved to see him. 

Caitlin set down her bags as Henry joined them and threw her arms around him. He chuckled warmly in her ear. 

“Hey guys, I'm doing well. I see we are all trying to finish shopping early.”

“It will never be early enough for me, I fear,” Martin quipped while Clarissa batted at her husband playfully.

“But you’re such a good sport,” she preened. He smiled down at her with a glowing look. 

Caitlin adored the loving look between them. It made her feel...like home. She knew deep inside Martin, traces of Ronnie still lingered. He had told her so and that was why he never turned her away. He still held Ronnie’s fondness for her. Caitlin like to imagine if it were any other woman, they would be jealous of the younger woman becoming close to her husband, but Clarissa wasn't. Instead she welcomed Caitlin with warm smile and a close embrace. 

That’s when she noticed Henry was wearing a similar look. She was about open her mouth and ask why when there was a familiar voice behind her.

“Hello Henry, Snow, Steins.” 

She whirled around to see Lisa Snart heading their way, various bags in her hands. The younger Snart was all eyes for Henry, beaming at him with a strangely sweet smile. Rage began to fill Caitlin. 

She had been told what had almost transpired between them in the fall and it made her feel on edge. She would be protective of him in Barry’s stead. Unlike Cisco, she didn't share the same fondness for Lisa.

“Hi Lisa,” Henry greeted her warmly. “How are you?”

“I’m good. Just on a shopping spree, stimulate the local economy and all.” She gestured with her bags. 

Caitlin glared. “With the money you stole?”

Lisa just chuckled and ignored her question. “Someone isn’t feeling so festive, are you Snow?”

“My husband is dead, so no, not really.” She didn’t try to hold back any anger or contempt. 

The other woman tilted her head. “He died a hero, be proud. You can say your name with a good attachment to it- Snow or Raymond.” 

She didn’t question how Lisa knew so much as she caught a glimpse of Len approaching from another store. He also had several bags. “Should have known he’d be around as well. You two are a package deal, aren’t you?” 

Lisa hummed happily at her brother’s approach. “We are like two peas in a pod, aren't we Lenny?” 

“Whatever you say, dear. Hello Professor, Missus Stein, Doctor Snow, Doctor Allen.” He greeted formally, voice cool and calm as usual. 

“Thank you but I haven't been a Doctor in some time.” Henry said, face flushed.

Len offered a small smile. “Too bad, from what I heard you were a good one. Sis, don't we have somewhere else to be?” He asked.

Caitlin continued to glare as Lisa continued to moon over Henry. “Probably. But I must say I have a very welcome distraction.”

Shaking his head, Len placed his arm around Lisa’s waist and began to steer her forward. “Then let's go, I think our presence has offended Doctor Snow just enough. It was nice seeing everyone,” Len drawled.

Lisa grinned over at Henry. “Good bye, Henry.” Caitlin groaned in disgust as she brushed her body heavily against his before Len roped her back in and away from them.

“What a woman,” Henry laughed softly.

Caitlin didn't hide her disgust. “More like a tramp. You are aware since your attempted coupling she has moved into Cisco territory. He's head over heels for her and she is leading him on.”

“I wouldn't say that,” he chided her. “She likes Cisco, thinks the world of him. Let her be happy.” 

“Caitlin, dear, you are aware of their ghastly upbringing, aren't you?” Martin inquired.

“If that's an attempt at a sympathy plea, it won't work. She and her brother are killers and thieves. They did not have to be, they chose to be.” 

“Only because they were made to be on that path. Let's move on, shall we? My feet are killing me.” Martin advised, seeing it would be a losing battle since Caitlin made up her mind against the siblings- or at least Lisa.

Henry smiled. “I'll be on my way. I still have a bunch of shopping to do. It was great seeing you all. We should get together for dinner for the holidays.”

“That would be lovely,” Clarissa replied, and smiled. “I’ll be in touch.”

The group exchanged goodbyes then Henry split off, humming along to the merry music. 

\---SEASONS---

When he was safely out of view, Henry dug into his pocket. Lisa had slipped a keycard into his pocket when she brushed past. Thankfully no one noticed or he knew they would report back to Barry. And by them, he meant Caitlin. She was wonderful, but just as stubborn as Barry when it came to Lisa.

The card was for the Royale, an high end hotel. ‘Room 352’ was jotted down on the envelope. Usually all common sense would tell him not to do this- some woman slipping a keycard to him, you never knew what would happen. But this was Lisa, and he was willing to take the chance to see her again.

He had missed her in the two months that has passed. Given it was nearing the holiday, his first free holiday, he wanted to relax and celebrate. Seeing her would make it all the better. As he walked into the lobby, he passed her brother heading out. The older Snart cast him an unreadable but chilly look as he sauntered out into the busy sidewalk. 

Heading up to the room, he knocked on the door. There was no answer but he knew she had to be inside. Sliding the keycard into the slot, the green light flash and the lock opened. 

“Lisa?” He called upon entering.

The room had been silent for a moment then Lisa bustled out of the bathroom. She was wearing what was essentially lingerie. He looked away, flustered, and she chuckled. 

“No need to be so shy Henry,” she informed him. “You were a doctor for Christ's Sake.”

Henry shook his head. “That was different. I'm attracted to you.”

She cleared her throat. “You can look now.” He lifted his head to see her now donning a short silk robe. She was smiling at him. “Hi, stranger.” Her tone was soft and playful.

He reached out to her and pulled her into his arms. “I've missed you.”

“Oh yeah? You sure it's because you haven't got laid yet?” She laughed.

“How do you even know that?” 

Lisa winked. “It's a gift.”

“You know I miss you. I thought our little get away showed you I do like you as a person. Even if you are the infamous Golden Glider.”

Pulling away, Lisa batted her eyes at him. “You're such a charmer. I'm surprised you came up but I'm glad you did. We have the place to ourselves for the next few hours.” 

“So it would seem if anyone has seduction on their mind, you're the one setting the scene.” 

She shrugged. “Henry, if I wanted sex, you'd be on your back right now screaming my name. But you're not that kind of man and I like that.” 

His eyes twinkled at her words. “I thought you were going to leave me be and take up with Cisco?” He teased.

Lisa’s smile was a sad one. “He's fun to fool around with but I can't bring myself to take that step with him. He's like...pure sunshine. I'm just going to drag him down and darken his soul and I can't taint him like that. He needs someone good, someone better than me.”

“You're not a bad person, Lisa.” 

Her laugh was hollow. “I am, but it's nice of you to say that. I'm a thief, I'm a killer, I use people. I'm not in denial about who I am, but I'm thinking you might be.”

Henry motioned to the bed and they sat. “How many people have you killed?” He asked softly.

“Two monsters. It's been a year since then.” She assured him. “I have maimed two cops, they lived. Len and I have always known these people were just doing their jobs, we try not to hurt them unless it's necessary.”

He swallowed hard at the mention of cops, he assumed the mobsters had it coming. “Who drew first?”

“Me. I was trying to take down a transpo van. Got one in the leg, one in the shoulder. They both survived, I made sure. The mobsters, well, let's just say one is now a statue that's worth more now than he ever was alive.”

“I assume if it were up to you, you wouldn’t take up arms?” He inquired.

She lowered her head, becoming quiet. “I wouldn't say that. Sometimes I do want the world to burn. I want it to hurt as I've been hurt, but I do have my limits. I don't hurt women or children, I don't take advantage of people who have mental health issues, I don't kill unnecessarily. But I'm not afraid to fight, I'm not afraid to make people hurt. If I have to kill someone I will.” She was unconsciously clawing at her exposed thighs, sharp nails leaving red marks across her skin. She was slipping away from him, getting lost in memories he could only imagine. 

He lifted her face. Lisa’s blue eyes were distant, glittering with wrath. “Would you stop if you had a choice?”

“I don't know. I like the rush. I like the chaos,” she admitted. “I've never had a chance to lead a better life and I'm not sure I could. Are you debating offering me an out?” 

Taking her hands in his, Henry stopping her from scratching at her skin. “I think that's a big step for us and I don't think you'd go for that kind of thing. Having a man try to save you, change you. I mean, it sounds almost offensive for me to think I should try. I like you for you, Lise. No matter what you've done. Had I not gone to prison after what happened to Nora, maybe I wouldn't… but it does change you. Even the innocent do not come out unscathed.”

“You like the danger,” she purred, leaning in close. “The rush of knowing how wrong it is for us to be together. Especially with Barry being the champion of good, being with a bad girl is probably a turn on.”

He gently nuzzled her, coming close to brushing his lips against hers. “I'm not denying that,” he assured her. 

She captured his lips with hers, giving him a heated kiss. Letting go of her hands, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his body. She groaned into his mouth at the contact. “It's not nice to tease,” she warned him. 

“You're not nice, remember?” He murmured, trying to catch his breath. She chuckled and pressed her lips down his neck, making him shiver.

“Then show me how bad you can be.”

It was some time later that afternoon when Henry headed back towards the small apartment he had on edge of the city. Images of Lisa raced through his mind. They had almost gone all the way but stopped short, agreeing they should leave something for the next time they met up-if that should happen. It kept things interesting and it seemed they were testing one another. Both wanting to see who wanted it more. 

This woman would be the death of him, he was sure of that- but what a way to go. She had given him a few more lingering kisses on his way out that almost made him stay. 

Almost. 

He was surprised with himself to be honest. If this was another time or another woman, he wouldn't go through all this. But Lisa was different. He did want to try to give her better but he knew it wouldn't change her. It was addicting.

After a quick shower, he checked his phone to see three text messages from Barry, and one from a blocked number that simply said ‘don't be a stranger, xxx’. 

Lisa. She was certainly not making this easy.

With a sudden whoosh Barry appeared, clothes slightly smoking. “Hey Dad!” He greeted brightly.

“Hey Slugger, what's got you so impatient that I couldn't take 2 seconds to check your texts?” He laughed, mindful to delete Lisa’s before flashing his phone screen at his son. Then he shut it off and tossed it on the bed.

Barry smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, the Steins are throwing a holiday gathering-stressed on Holiday given they don't celebrate Christmas and the family is invited. Given it’s last minute, they are trying to get a head count now. I said I would help.”

“When, where, do I need to bring anything?”

“Stein's house, Saturday and no. They insisted they have everything they need.”

Henry nodded. “I'll be there. Come and pick me up?” 

Barry laughed. “Of course! Gotta go check with Cisco, see you later!” he called as he disappeared into a blur of red.

\---SEASONS---

“...Barry, I love you, son, but do I have to point out that we’re going to be late?” Henry asked. 

Barry shot him a sheepish look. “No...what’s worse is I have no excuse for it.” 

He couldn’t help it, Henry laughed and hugged his son. “Don’t ever change.” He grabbed his dish for the gathering. He would feel remiss if he didn't bring anything. Though it has been years since he had cooked for a holiday meal, he did think he made a pretty good green bean casserole.

With a blur Henry and Barry arrived at Martin’s door. It was still a startling feeling to be in one place and then the other. There was a whoosh in his stomach like when an elevator suddenly rising. As the door opened, Martin greeted them warmly. 

“Hello Allens, welcome to our home.” As they came in, he took their coats. “Joe and Iris have just arrived, Jackson will be joining us for dessert, Mr. Hall and Ms. Saunders have promised to come by, Cisco and the Snarts have graciously been helping set up this far-”

Barry let out a huff and Martin shook his head. “My young friend, they may be your enemies but they are not mine. I have become very fond of them, especially Leonard.”

“We are fond of you too, Professor.” Lisa said as she appeared out of the kitchen. Her hand was wrapped but she was smiling brightly, blue eyes locked on Henry. She had forgone her usually black leather getup for a gold dress with black leggings underneath. Her hair was tied away from her face and she was adorned in gold jewelry. 

Cisco popped up next to her and dangled something near her head. One hand had a cup of eggnog and the other had something green...oh no. 

“Oh, what is this?” Cisco proclaimed loudly. “A lovely woman under the mistletoe?” 

Before Barry could reach over and stop him, Henry was moving towards Lisa. Groaning loudly, he watched as his dad took the woman in his arms and kissed her. Cisco walked over, snickering and clearly enjoying his cup of grandma Esther's eggnog. “Cisco! You're not supposed to be helping them!”

He just shrugged and stuffed the mistletoe back in his pocket. “Let them have their fun. Besides, I've already had my kiss with the lovely Lisa.”

“And with Iris, the other Snart, Clarissa- you even attempted to kiss me!” Joe stated, coming into the room. He shot Henry and Lisa a look, clearly surprised that they were canoodling. As he made his way to Barry he blurted out, “Does he know who she is?”

“Oh he knows, but he clearly doesn't care.” Barry informed him bitterly.

Henry had apparently broken away from Lisa long enough to confirm his son’s words. “No, I don't.”

“Well, that sucks.” Joe shrugged. “I can't arrest on reputation. What nefarious plans do you have going on, Snart?”

Lisa grinned. “Just trying to get into his pants.” This caused Cisco to choke on his eggnog while Henry laughed.

“Lisa, Clarissa needs you back in the kitchen.” Len said, strolling out from the other room. Lisa detached from Henry while her brother grinned at the new arrivals. “This is going to be fun.” He grinned.

\---SEASONS---

Dinner was over and everyone was sitting in the living room. After much debate, they settled on putting in a movie. Barry has forsaken his coveted spot next to Iris in favor of sitting next to his dad. Lisa had chosen to sit with Len, the two were wound against each other in a one person chair. Joe was in another chair while the Steins were on the rest couch. Iris, Caitlin, and Cisco were all on the floor, cross legged and still sipping on eggnog (which was now mostly bourbon).

Given they were trying to keep it nondenominational, they all agreed on a surprising choice of movie: The Wizard of Oz. 

“I'm surprised you two agreed to watch this.” Barry said to the Snarts as Cisco began to queue up the movie.

They just stared at him. “To be honest, we’ve never seen it. We haven't seen many movies, let's just say anything that could bring us joy was banned.” Len said, his tone was turning cold but as soon as Lisa grabbed his hand, his expression changed. It softened as he stared at her.

Barry had to admit he was fascinated by their interaction. They were blatantly focusing on one another as to avoid the looks of pity being shot their way. Len’s whole demeanor around Lisa was gentle. It wasn't like the time Cold and Glider were in the lab, this was Len and Lisa. A man who would do anything for his sister and a woman willing to do the same. 

“Ok, Flowers in the Attic, take it down a notch.” Caitlin snapped, disgust thick in her voice. 

Lisa just narrowed her gaze but pressed her lips to her brother’s cheekbone. “Watch your dumb movie.” She hissed. “If I could change seats, I would be happier.” She winked at Henry. “Doctor Allen has a free lap…”

“No!” Barry shouted immediately then apologized as his dad glared. “I didn’t mean to shout in your ear.” 

“No, of course not, you’re just...what’s the delightful term they are using now? Cockblock? Cockblocking me?” Henry asked playfully. 

Barry just sighed. “Shh, the movie’s starting,” he said, nudging his dad. Henry wrapped his arm around his shoulders and grinned as the beginning fanfare started and the lion’s roar symbolized the movie’s start.

His attention remained fixed on the Snarts. Mostly because he wanted to see their reactions. They sat in mostly bemused quiet. That was until the house fell and Dorothy headed for the door. When the door was open and the world changed into a rainbow of color he studied them closely. 

Lisa’s mouth opened slightly, eyes glittering in wonder. Had Barry not seen it with his own eyes, he wouldn’t believe it. She seemed so innocent in that moment. That something could touch her, that she wasn’t the cold Golden Glider. Len’s smile widened at her expression, taking it in as well, and he pressed his lips to her temple. Their hands gently clenched and they seemed so content. Suddenly three cellphones exploded in alarm. Half the room jumped, having been consumed in the Land of Oz. Barry grabbed Cisco and Caitlin and they vanished in a blur of lightning. 

When the three returned, the credits were rolling everyone was laughing. He wasn’t sure why, given the movie didn’t end on a humorous note. The Hawks had joined the party and greeted the three warmly. Lisa was now snuggled near his father, while Carter and Kendra were with Iris on the floor. 

“What's so funny?” Barry asked.

Martin was chuckling. “Apparently Ms. Snart objects strongly to the ending of the picture. She feels Glinda was...well I will not repeat such vulgarities but know I’ve never heard anyone refer to the character in that manner.” 

“But Glinda is literally Glinda the Good!”

“Fuck good,” Lisa muttered, causing more laughter to erupt.

Cisco pouted dropping down by Kendra. “I miss all the fun.” 

“Nah, it just-” Hawkgirl stopped abruptly sneezed loudly and as she did, her wings burst into view, slapping everyone in their path- mainly Cisco, Caitlin, Iris and Carter.

Lisa let out an audible gasp and Henry sat up at the sight. They were both staring intently at the gray wings that were near them. The younger Snart was near breathless as she spoke. 

“Lenny, you told me she had wings. I've seen her fly, but I've never-” the awe in her voice was almost innocent, childlike. Most in the room did a double take as she studied the wing in front of her.

Kendra was watching her curiously from over her shoulder. “Do you want to touch it?” She asked.

Lisa looked to Len, who nodded, then Kendra. “If that’s okay…” She said tentatively. 

It was rare to see Lisa so timid but there was something about seeing a woman with wings that made you second guess everything about life. She got off the couch and traced her fingers from where the wings started at Kendra’s back to the tip. Carefully going with the plumage, she stroked them so gently. Kendra shivered and fluffed them out a bit more, carefully expanding them to full length. 

“They’re beautiful,” she murmured.

Carter was watching her closely. He was always protective of Kendra but this was different. It wasn't out of worry, it was out of pride. “Her prayer gave us these wings. A gift from a God long abandoned by the world. Horus favored her.”

Lisa was still touching them gently. “I never knew God could be kind.” She admitted, dropping her hands as the wings receded.

Kendra swiveled around to face her and to everyone’s surprise, gently hugged her. She whispered something to Lisa, who then sagged into the embrace as the woman held her tight. Barry felt his throat tighten at the sight, and guilt flooded him. He was quick to give Len a second chance but not Lisa. Granted Len wasn't trying to date his father, but now he realized he was perhaps too harsh on her. There was a tender side to her that he was only starting to see. It was one she hid carefully, only exposing it when she felt safe. She certainly must feel safe now.

After she and Kendra parted, she pulled Cisco to her and pressed him to her chest. He made a happy noise and snuggled right into her chest. She pressed her lips to the top of her head before standing. 

“Lenny, let's go home.” Her voice was watery. 

“You got it.”

He immediately climbed to his feet and went to get their coats. She turned to the Steins and smiled at them. “We had a lovely time. Your kindness and hospitality will not be forgotten. Toda.”

Martin was practically glowing as he stood and gave her a brief kiss on the cheek. “ _Tzeteh' Leshalom VeShuveh' Leshalom_.”

She laughed quietly as Len appeared behind her and helped her into her coat. “I can try,” she assured him. Len just nodded at the group and took her hand. They headed out into the night and Barry knew he couldn't hold his tongue. As they got to the end of the driveway, he stopped them.

“Look, Lisa, I…” This was going to be hard. “If...if you want to see…” He tried and failed to repress a shudder. “My dad, I can't stop him or you. You don't exactly have my blessing but you're adults. But if you hurt him, I will-”

Len cut in. “You will do well not to threaten my girl.” He warned.

“You know what I mean.” Barry muttered.

Lisa grinned. “Thanks, Flashy.” She reached out and ran her hand through his hair. “I promise I won't make you call me Mommy.” She giggled as she climbed into their car.

“OH MY GOD! I REGRET THIS ALREADY!” He shouted at her while she grinned cheekily.

Len burst out laughing. “No take backs. Night, Barry.” He said, climbing into the car and pulling away.

As he watched them go, Barry wondered what in the hell he just got his family into.

\---  
To Be Continued


End file.
